Adrian Black Jr.
“...And, all at once, the moon arouse through the thin ghastly mist, And was crimson in color... And they lynx which dwelleth forever in the tomb, came out therefrom. And lay down at the feet of the demon. And looked at him steadily in the face.” - Edgar Allan Poe Adrian Priscus Black Jr., is the only child born between Adrian Black and his former lover Priscilla Carbajal and is the older half-brother to Dolores, Eva, Seth, and Michael. Adrian's mother died giving birth to him and so was raised by Adrian Sr. lover Gorgo Grimaldi alongside his other siblings Dolores, Seth and Michael. Backstory Adrian was born on April 4, 2003 to an deceased witch named Priscilla Carbajal and Adrian Black in Roma, Chryse. Due to the experimentation that Adrian did on Priscilla she ended up delivering three months early to a premature baby boy that she never got to hold due to hemorrhaging to death. Gorgo and her husband Rudolph took him from his mother's family by killing the entire family and then taking him. He was then raised by the Order especially by Gorgo who gave him a twisted sense of love compared to his sister Dolores. He also would molest his sister Dolores whom he considered his "future wife" and "property". Personality As a result of the demon blood experiments and his cruel upbringing under Adrian, he grew to become a cold, heartless, and bloodthirsty psychopath. He was a master of manipulation and lies, much like his father. He was trained to become an effective spy, even charismatic and charming when the situation warranted it, just as he did when he was in the guise of Sévère Vaillant. He was able to keep up the facade of the calm, naive, helpful, funny, and generally good boy traits which he had picked up the day he met and killed him very convincingly that no one became suspicious until it was too late. Despite this, Adrian was still simply cruel, vindictive, and arrogant underneath the act, showing absolutely no sense of sympathy towards any type of being excluding his sisters, Dolores and Eva, and even Adrian, in spite of the brutality of his upbringing. Like Adrian, he was also devoted to a cause and towards a goal, motivated by little more than his selfish desires. In his case, it was not even the world and the hopes of ruling it his main drive had become the desire to rule the world, and to not be left utterly alone as a pariah. Eva noted that, beneath the endless void of evil, was an extremely lonely person who desired company and love, but had no idea that these things must be earned and not forced upon the person. All this, however, was mainly due to the influence of demon blood on him, aggravated by Adrian and Gorgo's upbringing. Even Adrian himself had debated the possibility of him ending up differently if he had been raised by his actual mother instead of Adrian and Gorgo. Appearance Adrian took after his father in appearance, looking very much like a younger version of pre-darkness Adrian. He was tall and muscular and had a slightly slender frame. He had platinum blond hair, which gave his pale skin some color, and very dark, black eyes. He had a pale, elegant, restless face with high cheekbones. Adrian also has slender, graceful hands, and her long eyelashes. His bare back was striped with ragged scars, due to being whipped with demon metal whips while growing up under Adrian and Gorgo's care. Tattoos * On his chest he has the Latin quote "Mortem Parca Affert, Opes Rursus Ac Facultates Aufert" which means "Fate brings death, and deprives us of wealth and riches". * On his right calf he has the cosmic pope from the symbolism of the Finnish band HIM. * Adrian has the eyes of Edgar Allan Poe on his back across his shoulders. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers * Spell Casting * Potion Making Individual Powers * Dark Arts * Death Manipulation ** Necromancy ** Soul Removal from the body ** Dark Energy Manipulation *** Dark Energy Absorption *** Dark Energy Amplification *** Dark Energy Assimilation *** Dark Energy Attacks *** Dark Energy Constructs *** Dark Energy Conversion **** Dark Energy Force-Fields ** Life-Force Absorption ** Mediumship ** Power Augmentation Possessions Relationships ''Adrian Black Jr./relationships'' Etymology * Adrian is a form of Hadrian is from the Roman cognomen Hadrianus, which meant "from Hadria" in Latin. Hadria was the name of two Roman settlements. The first (modern Adria) is in northern Italy and was an important Etruscan port town. The second (modern Atri) is in central Italy and was named after the northern town. The Adriatic Sea is also named after the northern town. * Priscus is a Roman family name meaning "ancient" in Latin. A famous bearer was Priscus of Panium who was a 5th-century Roman diplomat and Greek historian and rhetorician (or sophist). * Black means either "black" (from Old English blæc) or "pale" (from Old English blac). It could refer to a person with a pale or a dark complexion, or a person who worked with black dye. Trivia * He is associated with XIII (13) which is in reference to the Tarot card the Death. He is also associated with the Minor Arcana card the Five of Swords. * As a member of the Order of the Black Sun, he represents Death. * His favorite band is HIM. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Witches Category:Dark Witches Category:Recurring characters Category:Resurrected characters Category:Demons Category:Order of the Black Sun members Category:Black family Category:Deceased Category:House of Balfager descendants Category:LGBTQ+